My iTunes Are Your iTunes
by Lone Sakura
Summary: iPods are the new hottest fad. 2 different people, a warmhearted pinkhaired girl and a coldhearted ravenhaired boy get theirs switched. Who knew that these 2 teenagers would be brought close by the lyrics of the songs? The only thought in their minds as d
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I haven't been online lately. I got a new CPU and well no internet for a while. I hope you all will like this story. The summary is a bit cheesy, but it'll do. I can't think of any titles that will fit this story, if anyone has any suggestions, you're welcome to email me about them.

' ' Thoughts

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I made up the names of the high schools so I guess I own those?

* * *

A girl about the age of 16 is found sleeping in her room. But what is odd is that her hair is pink. Even her whole room is pink! Well.. only her bedsheets, pillows.. you get my point. The sun shined through the white curtains of her room, making the sleeping pink-haired teenager turn over to the side. Everything went back to it's peaceful morning.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Ughn.."

The pink-haired girl's eyebrows furrowed, and turned her body, using her pillow to cover the sound. But, the annoying sound kept coming through the soft material of the pillow.

"Ugh!"

The pink-haired female turned to face the alarm clock and used her hand over the clock, to turn it off. She pushed the covers off of herself and sat up on her bed, revealing her pink pajamas. She slowly opened her eyes. She had bright emerald green jade eyes. Talk about odd.. with her strawberry pink hair that reached down to her shoulders, and her sparkling green jade eyes, but she was beautiful nothingless. But the thing that will catch one's eye the most is her forehead. Now some people might say that her forehead is well.. huge. Others will call it her trademark. She gave a yawn while stretching out her arms, and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes. Her name was Haruno Sakura.

At the other side of the city, in another house, neither small or big. There lived 2 people.

A boy about 16 is found lying on his bed, sleeping. He twists and turns in the bed. Sweat is coming down on his face, his brow furrowed, teeth clenched, and his blanket tangled around his body. He was having a nightmare.

_Beep_

_Be--_

His hand shot at the clock, turning it off. He was awake. He pushed the blankets off, and sat up, panting. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm.

You could say that his hair is quite unusual but many would call it adorable. Dark raven hair, sticking up in every direction, his bangs framing his face. But his eyes.. onyx-colored, no warmth in them. They held no emotion, no care, only anger and coldness. His looks is what the girls love about him th emost, to put it bluntly, he's a heartthrob; gorgeous to every girls' eye. He sat over at the edge of the bed, his feet touching the white carpet floor, revealing his pajamas, a black shirt and grey pants. He glared at the floor, remincing on his painful memories. His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

---

'The same damn nightmare again..' cursed Sasuke.

Back to the other side of town.. the half-awake pink-haired girl stared into space before moving out of her bed.

'Another day of school.. sighs'

**'But I'm so tired..!' **complained **Inner Sakura**.

After getting out of the shower, Sakura took her school uniform out of the closet. The uniform consisted of a dark grey skirt down till the knees, a white collared long sleeve shirt with a black tie, red vest and over it a black collar jacket. On the jacket, right side, was the symbol of the school in red in fancy lettering, KH; Kitamora High.

Sakura took a look of herself in her mirror. After checking everything was in placed, and brushing her hair for the 3rd time, she made her way downstairs with her brown bag in hand.

---

Sasuke kept his gaze down at the carpet. His eyes was emotionless, no one could tell what he was thinking or feeling. He shut his eyes closed. He clenched his fits at his sides, and then unclenched them. He stood up, and opened his eyes, and walked over to the bedroom door. He needed to get ready for school.

After taking a quick shower, Sasuke walked over to his closet for his uniform. His uniform consisted of black pants, white collared short sleeve shirt with blue tie, and a black jacket with the symbol of the school in blue in fancy lettering, SH; Saiyuko High.

After taking a quick glance at the mirror, checking to see if his tie was straight, Sasuke headed downstairs.

He was greeted with an empty living room and kitchen. He lived with his older brother. His parents died when he was little, but he could remember them clearly. Ever since then, he has been taken cared by his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

In the morning, Itachi would go to work and come back home at 2:30. He held up a good support for himself and his brother. The mornings are always quiet for Sasuke. There wouldn't be anyone who would make him breakfast, no one to greet him 'Good Morning.', no one at all. It has been like that for Sasuke for a while, ever since his parents died, he has been cold to almost everyone.

No smile ever formed on his face, no signs of happiness.. all that was taken away from him when his parents died. He has been distant to everyone, even to his brother. Itachi sometimes worry over Sasuke and how he has been acting even though he may act like a jerk at times, he still cares for his brother.

Sasuke saids he has no friends. He can't admit that some people he knows that cares for him, that they are his friends. But he sticks with them, hangs out with them, but never leaving that cold facade that always hang around him. But to Sasuke, he'll always be lonely, forever losing in his world of pain, regret, guilt and lonliness.

---

Sakura was greeted with the smell of buttered toasts, eggs and bacon in the kitchen. Her mom was in the kitchen, wearing a white apron, placing the plate of food and a glass of orange juice on the table.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Ohayou, okaa-san."

Sakura was an only child. Sometimes it would get lonely for her, wishing she had a younger sibling or older. She had a mother and a father, she loved them both. Occassionly, there would be arguements here and there, but she loved them none the less.

She had friends that cares about her, and that she cares as well. Sakura is a straight A-student, good behaivor towards her teachers, nothing bad about her at all. But sometimes, she feels lonely. She has everything a girl could want, yet.. she feels lonely. She feels that something is missing in her life, yet she doesn't know what.

I mean, she's happy, she has great friends, she has a happy family, she's a good student, what else is there that is missing?

After finishing her delicious breakfast, Sakura made her way towards the door.

Sasuke finished his quick breakfast which consisted of a piece of toast and a glass of milk, and headed towards the door.

Both reached for the doorknob until...

'Ah, I forgot.'

Both went back up the stairs, walk towards their rooms and grabbed their iPods off the charger.

"Ja ne, 'kaa-san." Sakura shouted as she went out through the door.

Sasuke left in silence, shutting the door behind him, locking it.

--

Sakura placed the white earphones of her pink iPod in her ears.

'Can't believe I almost forgot my iPod. I can't believe okaa-san bought me an iPod!'

Sakura thought as she listened to the tunes of her pink iPod while walking to school.

---

'Hn. Almost forgot it.'

Sasuke placed the white earphones of his black iPod in his ears. It was a daily routine in the morning, wake up, get clean up, eat breakfast, and listen to his iPod on his way to school.

'Heh, I guess I should thank Itachi for buying me this.'

Itachi had bought Sasuke an iPod, as well as himself, hoping that Sasuke might open up a bit more or be a bit more 'normal' with the help of music. Well, that plan didn't work but Sasuke did enjoy listening to the sounds of his iTunes.

Sasuke thought as he continued his way towards his school.

* * *

Eh, so what do you think? Any suggestions would be nice. Does Sasuke seem OOC? I try not to make him so OOC, though it is kind of hard. Tell me what you think of the story so far.

-Lone Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was typed before any tips for this fic, and I heard that the intros were unnecessary; annnoying. So sorry for these intros, and also sorry for the next chapter intros too. And there may be some spelling and grammar problems since there is no correction for me, and so would anyone like to peer edit my chapters? And I got some advise that I should fade away the scene to the next, well, I didn't get to edit that part in this chapter, so bear with me for now! 

Updating might get a bit hard for me since I now started school. I just started on Sept. 1, so it hasn't been long. I promise I'll try to update but if I don't, it just means that I haven't come up with anything for the next chapter.

I'm a freshmen, so wh00t. Since I'm now in high school, I might get more work, so don't freak out if I don't update. The lyrics in this chapter, I made up since we're not aloud to put lyrics from a song that is already written in chapters. If any questions, email me.

'' Thoughts

**Inner Sakura**

_'Song lyrics'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura sighed. 'I wanna go home..' 

Sakura stared out the window of her class. Her Chemistry teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai was busy correcting the student's papers, while the students were taking notes that were written on the board. Yuuhi Kurenai was a beautiful young women, at the age with charcoal black wavy hair to her shoulders and piercing red eyes. She has a specialty when it comes to Science.

Sakura had already finished her notes and was now boredly looking outside. Like her, all the students were wearing their uniforms. The girls were wearing what Sakura was, a dark grey pleated skirt, white collared long sleeve shirt with a red tie, red vest above it, and a black collared jacket to top it off, and their white knee length socks and brown school shoes of course. The boys were wearing a similiar attire. Instead of a grey skirt, they had on black pants, the rest was the same.

'I wanna go home..' whined Sakura. **'Yeah! It's so boring here!'** Inner Sakura whined as well.

---

Meanwhile in Saiyuko High, quite the opposite was happening...

The classroom was noisy, a few paperballs were thrown across the room, and everyone was talking. Well, mostly everyone.. there was one boy who just sat quietly in his seat, his arms perched up; fingers laced, chin leaned against, looking out the window.

Yep, you guessed it. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned his head to the right. Infront of him was a light blonde-haired girl with aqua blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with one bang hanging off on the right side of her face. The uniform she was wearing is Saiyuko High's girl's uniform. A short black pleated skirt, that reached about middle thigh, white short sleeve collared shirt with a blue ribbon, and a black long sleeve collared jacket, with knee length black socks along with brown school shoes.

"Sasuke-kun, hajimashite?"

Sasuke remained silent, adding a silent 'annoying' in his head. This 'annoying' girl is Yamanaka Ino. She has known Sasuke since they have started high school together. You can say that Ino is Sasuke's #1 fangirl. She tells everyone that he will one day love her back and be her boyfriend. Ino could be called snobby but unknown to everyone, she does have a kind heart. Ino remembers when she was young, a small girl about her age was being picked on by a group of kids. Ino helped the crying girl and scared the bullies away, after telling her, her name and helping out with the girl's forehead 'problems'. They soon became good friends. But that was a long time ago, and Ino hasn't seen that girl for years, they had only known each other for a few days. But the past is the past, and Ino has moved on. But still, she still carried that kind-hearted Ino.

Only a few know about the kind-hearted Ino. Tenten, one of Ino and Sasuke's classmates, has known Ino for a while. They had met during their middle school years, and known each other till now, in high school. You would think that they are friends, but are really a small aquantice with each other. With their status at school, no one would ever have guess that they would be atleast within a small distance of contact.

(I would like to make a note that the skirt is short on purpose. Some schools have different uniforms, and Saiyuko's have short skirts.)

Ino opened her eyes, and looked at Sasuke when he didn't responded. He had his head turned back towards the window with the same stance.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't respond nor moved.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Again, no movement or noise from the boy. The classroom was still noisy, and no teacher had step in yet.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino tried again.

But yet, yet again, the boy made no responce. His gaze was still out the window.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed out this time.

"Ino, could be please be quiet."

Ino and Sasuke both turned their heads to face the one who just spoke. It was Hyuuga Neji.

"What?" He asked plainly, slightly annoyed at their stares at him.

'Neji.'

Sasuke just turned away but instead of gazing out the window, he looked up at the clock infront of the classroom. His sensei was late.. again.

"Oh! Neji.. I was just talking to Sasuke-kun, that's all." Ino slightly retorted, knowing Neji is another cute boy but also one not to mess with.

"It doesn't seem much of a conversation to me."

"Ah, well you see.."

"Nevermind."

Ino gave a small 'Eep' at the sound of Neji's voice.

Hyuuga Neji, a boy with long chocolate brown hair tied into a ponytail. But what was really interesting about the boy was his eyes. Neji's eyes were pupil-less, and the color of his eyes was strangely in a white glow. Anyone could be in fear by just looking at his eyes. Neji isn't very social like Sasuke. But that didn't mean that he had friends like Sasuke. His trust, his future, his path, all of it, he believes it that it's all suppose to happen because of fate. Fate is what decides what, and why it happens because it's suppose to happen. That's what Neji believes. Neji is a martial arts fighter was well. It mixes in with his believe that fate controls his life.

But Neji needs to realize that not all things happen for a reason. That fate isn't always that controls nature, controls life. Soon, Neji realizes that fate isn't what it always was. His friends are helping him realize that. From his painful memory, he is starting to heal.

"Neji, quit scaring Ino."

All heads turn to face a girl. She has brown hair in 2 buns on top of her head and brown eyes. It was Tenten. She dodged a paperball that was heading her way.

'He's later than usual.'

Sasuke thought, ignoring the people that are popping up one by one. He thought that maybe now, was a good time to pop out his black iPod and start listening to music while ignoring the people infront of him and waiting for his sensei. Killing 2 birds with 1 stone.

"Hn." replied Neji, heading back to his seat while using his quick stealth to dodge more junk being thrown into the air.

Tenten sighed. "Always like that.." She mumbled.

Tenten was a good companion to Neji. Tenten is also a martial arts fighter, an excellent specialty in weaponry. She has known Neji for of years, ever since they both went to the same martial arts class. Tenten is a bit of a tomboy, liking sports, mostly training but mostly utterly, hating the school uniform. A skirt.. a skirt! Tenten dispied the skirt, not just because it was a skirt but because it was short! Hell, they could call it a mini skirt! The skirt is all mid-thigh or near the reaching of the knees.

But none the less, Tenten wears the damn thing. But besides hating, what she calls it, 'Someone-must-hate-me-up-there-super-short-evil-mini-skirt', she still has the girly girl-kind-heart. Tenten is loyal, she will help her friends when in need. Call it a girl trait, but that's what girls do. Though, Tenten may not be the perfect girly girl she may suppose to be, she's still a perfect friend. Many compliments have been said that her and Neji would make a good couple. But Tenten would just blush at the thought of it.

"Gomen, Ino. Just ignore Neji."

"Hai."

Meanwhile.. Sasuke was just ignoring everything. Wait.. is that.. is that Uchiha Sasuke staring off into space? No..

Sasuke is right now listening to his black iPod, listening to a Jrock song, his face devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He seems to be spacing out.. Uchiha Sasuke? Nah.. he's probably just staring out the window like usual. Instead of staring out the window, Sasuke just stared down at his desk, his hands and arms in the same position still.

The sound of the Jrock music playing in his ears, and might I mention quite loud but no one could hear with all the talking in the classroom.

_'Douzo yoroshiku hajimemashite..'_

Their teacher was late, very late.. as usual.

---

'I'm free!' exclaimed a very exciting Sakura. **'Yes! Free from hell!'** screamed Inner Sakura.

1st period was over. Sakura was bored to hell in that class. All they had to do was write the notes that were on the board while their teacher, Kurenai-sensei, was busy correcting their reports they had just done. Sakura was the first to finish as expected. Everyone else was still busy taking notes.

Sakura was in misery in that classroom.

'It was so boring!'

If you listened real closely, you could almost hear Sakura whimpering in boredom, or the mumbles of 'I'm really bored', 'God, someone save me..', 'Waah.. I wanna go home'.

So Sakura did the only thing she could do, listen to her iPod. Luckily for her, Kurenai-sensei didn't see her take her pink iPod out of her hang. Kurenai-sensei would kill her if she knew Sakura, star student, disobey one of her rules.

The lyrics of the song she previously listened to, still played in her head as she walked to her next class. Creative cooking.

_'Wakari masen watashi warosuto desu...'_

Entered the classroom of her cooking class. Only a few students have arrived and already wore the aprons they were suppose to wear.

Sakura walked over to the closets and placed her bag, and school jacket inside while taking out the white apron they had to wear for class. After placing her hair into a small ponytail, Sakura walked over to her table and sat in her seat while waiting for her partner to arrive.

Many agree that Sakura is a great cook. She makes wonderful baked treats, delicious appetizers and mouth-watering dishes. But of course, being the modest-Sakura that she is, she denies all statements.

Students began coming in through the door, greeting the teacher and heading over to put their things away. The class was set up in stations. There were 2 rows in the classrooms with 5 tables in each row, seating 2 and if more people. The Cooking teacher, Hitokaki Yuki, greeted the students as they passed by the door. The young women at the age of 27 had faded brown hair that reached down to her mid-back with grey eyes which was sometimes behind glasses she wore when reading the instructions. She paired everyone in 2, making the cooking experience more exciting.

A purple-haired girl came to the classroom. "Hitokaki-sensei, ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted her sensei, and walked over to the closets and placed in her black jacket and took out a white apron like everyone else did. She walked over to where Sakura was sitting, who was waiting patienly for her arrival, decided to look out the window.

The pink-haired female turned her head around and looked up, sensing someone staring at her.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, you're here!"

"H-hai, g-gomen nasai for b-being l-la-ate." replied the timid Hinata.

"Iie. It's ok."

Hyuuga Hinata, known for her shyness. She had short purple lavender-ish hair with bangs hanging out, and her eyes.. a white glow to them. Yes, she is related to Hyuuga Neji, they are cousins. Not many people know of their relationship of being relatives. Unlike Neji, Hinata is more quiet and is timid around others. Hinata stammers alot, but once you get to know her, she still stammers but is more open. She is also a martial arts figher like Neji. But Neji treats Hinata unkindly, thinking that change will not change anything at all. Hinata wants to change and become a better person, but Neji doesn't seem to support that idea. Other than that, Hinata is very kind and will do anything to support her friends.

"Ano.. Sakura-chan, h-have you s-seen Naruto-kun l-lately?" asked Hinata as she sat down on the stool next to Sakura.

"No, not lately. Why? Missing him already?" Sakura smirked.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata blushed.

Sakura gave a small laugh. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I won't tell him, I promise. But you have to tell him soon though!"

But Hinata has another secret. A crush. But not just any crush, Hyuuga Hinata has a crush on Uzumaki Naruto.

"Demo.."

"But what?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! I'll make sure he does."

That's another thing. Hinata and Sakura have been friends for a while. They've been friends since they have started high school. Sakura had got the shy, timid Hinata to talk. They both became very close, and could tell each other anything. Hinata has told Sakura about being cousins with Neji, though never to have seeing him.

"Yosh! Minna-san, may I please have your attention?" Yuki or Hitokaki-sensei as everyone else called her, was now standing behind her staff infront of the classroom.

Everyone turned their attention towards infront of the classroom and became quiet.

"Arigatou. Today's lesson will conclude on what you have learned last week. Which is basically preparing a dish of your choice but I'll be choosing the key ingredient." stated Hitokaki-sensei.

A bunch of nods reacted to the annoucment. Last week, they had to prepare atleast 1 or 2 dish with a key ingredient they had to use, while making sure all of their skills that they had learn throughout the year was put to use. Cooking is just not about creating food, but learning the nutrients of the food that we are eating.

"I-I wonder w-what-t kind of i-ingred-dient we will be u-using.." Hinata whispered to Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "Who knows.."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Otouban-san." Hitokaki-sensei said.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes stood up from her kitchen station. "Kiritsu." At the command, everyone stood up from their seats. "Ki o tsuke." Everyone's back was straight, no one was slouching. "Rei." Everyone bowed to Hitokaki-sensei at the command, and Hitokaki-sensei said, "Minna-san, ohayou Gozaimasu." The students replied, "Sensei, ohayou gozaimasu." The girl, Yumi, called out the last command, "Chakuseki."

"OK! Today, you have to prepare 1 dish, it can simple dish or spice it up a bit. Remember, I give points to creativity and tastes. Your key ingredient is.. strawberries!" Hitokaki-sensei said as she gave the start for everyone to begin.

"Strawberries? Ita! I love strawberries!" Sakura went a starry-eyed at the thought of her 'beloved' strawberries that she would eat.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata called out to the starry-eyed girl.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata called out a bit louder. But still, the pink-haired-strawberry-eyed girl kept spacing out, whispering 'Ichigos.. ichigos.. ichigos..'.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Hinata. "Sakura, we have to start." explained Hinata. "Huh. Oh, oh yeah! Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan."

Everyone was already busy thinking up desserts for their assignment. Some have already started getting out their ingredients needed for the assignment. Sakura and Hinata were still busy thinking about what to make with the strawberries.

"Hinata-chan, come up with anything yet?" Sakura asked, getting frustrated that she couldn't think of anything.

"Iie. We h-have to t-think of s-something s-soon, we're t-timed on t-this." Hinata replied.

Hitokaki-sensei always timed their students, telling them how long they are needed to cook. Today, they had 1 hr and 30mins to cook and still Sakura and Hinata haven't figured out what they wanted to do yet.

"H-how about s-strawberry s-shortcake?" Hinata suggested.

"Nah, some people are already doing that. I want to think of something different."

Already, 15 mins were into their cooking time and they still hadn't come up anything yet.

"Grr. Damn it! I can't think of anything!" Sakura whispered to herself.  
'You're damn right! Come on, damn it! Think of something!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura sat down on her stool, and placed her arms crossed on the table with her head down. Hinata, seeing this, rushed over to her side.

"Sakura-chan?"

She received no answer.

"Sakura-chan, it's ok. I-I'm sure we'll t-think of s-something, and if we c-can't, we'll just d-do something s-simple like Hitokaki-sensei said."

Again, the purple-haired teenager didn't hear a responce from her pink-haired friend. Hinata sighed, thinking that Sakura gave up.

"Ah ha! I got it!" shouted Sakura, jumping up from her seat. The sudden eruption caused the purple-haired teen jump back in surprised shock.

"Yes, now I know what to do, Hinata-chan!" Sakura said in full determination.

"Nani?" Hinata asked, still recovering from the sudden eruption from her pink-haired friend.

"I know what we're going to bake!"

"Oh. What is it?" Hinata asked, curiously.

"We're going to bake a wedding cake!" smiled Sakura, happily.

"A w-wedding c-cake?"

"Hai! Think about it! No one really makes a wedding cake unless there is a wedding. So no one would make anything like it in a Cooking class!" explained a cheerful Sakura.

"Ah, that makes s-sense."

"Come on, Hinata-chan! Let's get started." Sakura said as she started to get out the ingredients needed for the wedding cake.

"Demo, Sakura-chan. W-we don't have t-time to make a w-wedding c-cake." Hinata was confused with the pink-haired girl's intention. Sure, a wedding cake would be a great idea and not to mention, an original idea but stacking all the layers will take time. Time, that they don't have.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. We'll just do a three-layer wedding cake."

---

An hour has passed since then and already, many were done. Sakura and Hinata was just putting the finishing touches to their cake.

"Finished!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Just in t-time t-too." whispered Hinata, as Hitokaki-sensei came over to check on their dessert.

"Hinata-san, Sakura-san, what did you made?"

Thetwo stepped aside, showing their creation to the teacher. The sensei looked back in surprised, as was everyone else.

The three-layered wedding cake was beautifully decorated in white, creamy whip cream from top to bottom. Small pink icing flower with jade green vines designs flowed through the side of the cake. Decorated around it was white cream designs on the edges, and on top of each layer was strawberries dipped in chocolate. White plastic beads decorated around the edges giving it a elegant-wedding-like feeling to the cake.

"Very original. Beautiful designs of the cake, a nice touch." complimented Hitokaki-sensei, taking a look at the cake.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei." The girls spoke, revealed that their cake passed through the creativity part, but there still was the taste.

Hitokaki-sensei took a knife and cut down on the cake. Taking the piece out, you could see the inside of the cake. The inside of the cake looked ofthree layered pieces, and the filling was of sliced strawberries with chocolate on top of it. Instead of using whip cream frosting as the filling, Hinata and Sakura poured chocolate into the cake mixture and then baked it, causing the chocolate to go down at the bottom.

Everyone held their breath as Hitokaki-sensei took a bite out the wedding cake. After a few minutes, everyone awaited of the arrival of their grade. Hmm.. must be interesting hearing someone else fail, no?

"Beautiful designs and delicious. Good job, both you, you both receive an A."

Hinata and Sakura let out their breath. Both were gracious that they passed.

"Ita! We passed, Hinata-chan!" Sakura cheered for joy.

"H-hai." smiled Hinata.

"Yosh! Now everyone, time to clean up your stations and get ready for the bell." commanded Hitokaki-sensei, returning back to her desk.

Groans could be heard in the classroom and murmurs of 'Do what have to?'.

"Oi! That means now!" Hitokaki-sensei shouted.

In a snap, everyone was busily cleaning up their stations before the bell ring.

'It's good to be the Home Ec teacher. You get free food!' Hitokaki-sensei screamed for joy.

* * *

Lame ending, couldn't think of anything else on how to end it. Well, atleast this chapter is longer than the 1st chapter. So far, it may seem a bit of a slow start and that it may not be getting anywhere but hopefully soon, it might or err.. it will. This chapter had some Japanese terms which some of you may not know, so at almost every chapter the terms will be translated at the end of the chapter. Also, shoutouts will be answered to a **link** on my **profile** page, please check there. 

Japanese Terms

_Hajimemashite_- How do you do?; What's up?  
_Douzo yoroshiku_- Please to meet you

_Wakari masen_- I do not understand

_Watashi wa rosuto desu_- I am lost

_Yosh_- Ok

_Ichigo_- Strawberry

Hopefully, chapter 3 will be as long as chapter 2. 

-Lone Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, sorry for the long update! Either I was just lazy, no ideas or busy. Thank you for all your reviews. There is a **link** in my **profile** in where **I answer your questions or comm**ents. In this chapter, there may be some spelling or grammar errors. Also, sorry for this next intro, I heard that these were unnecessary. 

Also, some of you want to know when the iPods are coming up. Well.. I'm not sure, but maybe in the next chapter or two. I don't write these out, I try to but whenever I do, they aren't detailed enough unlike how I just type it when it comes to me. This chapter isn't what I expected, but it'll have to do.

'' Thoughts

**_Inner Sakura_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After getting the mess cleaned up, getting the flour out of your hair, the yoke of an egg off your face, the students of Creative Cooking took a step out of the classroom door, onto their next class. 

For Sakura and Hinata, that next class was lunch. Convient, no? Sakura, taking their wedding cake in her arms, which got an A, mind you, walked outside of the school building. Students of Kitamora are allowed to eat outside for lunch. Just so as long, they don't wander off too far from campus which is hard to, since the gates are locked.

Sakura and Hinata placed themselves at a picnic table, just outside of the school cafeteria. Just as they were taking out their bento, a loud yell was heard.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura sighed as she placed her bento on the table. Hinata blushed at the voice, and poked her fingers with each other as she looked down.

"Sakura-chan, ohayou!"

Sakura gave a small smile to the owner of the voice, who is now standing next to her. The voice belonged to no other than, Uzumaki Naruto. He had short, naturally spiked blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes and some strange fox-like "whiskers" on his cheecks.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Ohayou, Naruto."

Uzumaki Naruto- known for his loud-mouth and stupidity. Naruto isn't really dumb, he's just well.. Naruto. He can be annoying at times, ok, for his friends mostly iall the time/i but they still love him. Naruto has changed alot of people and those people, became his friends. Naruto has a painful past, but he has overcomed it, ever since he was little.

Naruto had no parents. He doesn't know if they dead or if they left him, all he knew back then was that he had no one to take care of him. That is.. till Iruka took him in. In elementary, Naruto would always be the prankster. The laugh of the day, every eye on him, the dead-last. Naruto did these things, so that he would be notice. He always felt lonely when he saw everyone being picked up by their parents, asking their child, "How was school?". Iruka.. Iruka understood what Naruto was going through. How? Because Iruka also doesn't have any parents. They were killed, almost like dying in battle, Iruka would say. He understood Naruto needs of doing these things, so he took Naruto in and took care of him when no one else did. None of the parents liked Naruto.. probably because of the trouble he makes and that his 'troubling' behavior might influence their child, since he didn't have a mother or father to be taken care of.

In 4th grade, that was when everything changed, that was when Naruto met Haruno Sakura. 'Weird' he thought, seeing a girl with short **pink** hair. He also thought of her as pretty, with her short shiny pink hair and her glimmering green eyes. He wanted her to notice him, so he tried a few things here and there, but nothing seemed to work. She never looked his way, it seemed like Sakura never notice that there was a Naruto in her class. One day after school, Naruto decided to walk around the park, till he heard some noises coming up ahead. It sounded like crying and yelling. Naruto running up, seeing what the comotion is about, saw Sakura sitting down on the ground, her hair plastered onto her face messily, covering her forehead, crying in tears. He saw a group of kids around her, picking on her, and shouting insults. He knew them! A girl with dark brown eyes, long purple hair, with a white clip in it was wearing a dark blue skirt and a white tank top, her name was Niyama Ame. With her 2 friends, Mokuyoshi Harera and Jiru Kisuko, Harera with short dark blue hair and brown eyes, and Kisuko with black hair in a bun with light green eyes. Herera was wearing a light blue skirt and a fishnet spaghetti tank top. Kisuko is wearing black capris and pink tank top.

They were all in his class. They were picking on Sakura. Sakura, the nicest girl in his class. They were picking on Sakura, and the thought of it made Naruto mad.

"Geez Sakura, didn't know that your forehead was _that_ big." teased Ame. Harera and Kisuko laughed with her.

"Yeah! You're gonna scare all the boys with that big forehead of yours." joined in Kisuko.

"Scare the boys! It can probably scare the teachers too!" laughed along Harera.

All Sakura could do was just cry and sniffle at the insults being thrown at her. She was scared and frigthen by them. 'What did I do wrong to them?' She thought. All she did was be nice to them, in fact, she never even spoken to them unless it was required to. But here they are, picking on her, making her cry, while she was walking through the park. They had thrown dirt at her, and now her clothes were stained. All she wanted right now was to go home and hope that this was all a bad dream.

Naruto, coming foreward to the laughing girls, shouted "Oi!" All heads turned towards Naruto, who was standing there in fury.

"Leave Sakura alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Naruto fits were clenched tightly.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" asked Ame, unfazed by Naruto.

"Get out of here, this has nothing to do with you." said Harera.

"Quit picking on Sakura, and say you're sorry!"

"Why should we say sorry to her? She's just a little ugly forehead girl!" Kisuko said. Again, all 3 girls laughed and Sakura shuddered back in with her knees up, crying harder. This made Naruto mad as he walked up to them, and stopped next to a tree, raising his left clenched fits, he pounded on the tree. The tree collasped down, showing the bark being split in half. Ame, Kisuko and Harera took a step back, seeing the tree fall down and then ran away.

Sakura was shocked. 'How could he do that?' was her thought, and then looked up seeing Naruto walked up towards her. 'Oh no!' She cried, she was afraid that he might hurt her after seeing Naruto punched the tree. She shruddered in fright and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hey.. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura looked up, and saw that Naruto was just standing there. No angry face, no clentched fits, just concern.

"Sakura-chan.. daijoubu?"

"H-hai.." Sakura answered.

"Do you know why they picked on you?" Naruto said, looking at the direction they ran off to.

Sakura tried to held back a sniffle. "Because of my forehead.."

"Huh?" Naruto looking back down at Sakura. "What do you mean? I don't see nothing wrong with your forehead."

"It's big!"

Naruto titled his head. "Really? I don't think so." Naruto moved closer to Sakura, and brushed pass some of the straids of hair that was covering her forehead. "It doesn't look big at all. Whatcha talking about?"

Sakura remained silent. She couldn't believe. He didn't think she had a big forehead. But those girls said..

"Don't listen to those girls. They're just stupid. I bet that they don't know anything about big foreheads, they probably have big ones themselves." Naruto commented.

Sakura was surprised and grateful at the same time. He said that she doesn't have a big forehead, and that he shouldn't listen to those girls. He liked her for who she was.

"Anyway Sakura-chan, don't listen to them. I think you're just pretty, just the way you are." grinned Naruto.

'Pretty? I'm pretty.' Sakura thought. Here, Sakura thought, was the greatest person she had ever met. No one has called her pretty, well except her parents, but here, was some boy who rescued her in her time of need. She had never notice him before, but now, he has gained her respect.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto was surprised that she spoke. "Ah.. no problem, Sakura-chan. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

It was that day, that Sakura and Naruto became good friends. Both of them became closer to each other, and soon, Naruto realized that they were better off as being friends.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up from her memory lane and saw that Naruto was shaking on the shoulders. "Naruto, stop!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," He said, removing his hands on her shoulders, "you were spacing out." Naruto was about to greet Hinata when his eyes were focused on the wedding cake. "Sakura-chan, did you made this?" Pointing his finger at the beautifully decorated cake.

"Hinata and I made it, Naruto. It was an in-class assignment we did in Cooking."

"I see.. Sakura-chan, um.. mind if I have a taste of it?" Naruto asked, staring at the cake with drool at the corner of his mouth.

Sakura sighed. "Go ahead, Naruto."

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted as he took a fork, which popped out of no where, and started to chow down on the cake.

Hinata and Sakura sighed, looking at the mess Naruto was creating.

* * *

Wow, this chapter really sucked. Sorry for the short chapter, **I'm running low on ideas**, so any help is appreciated. Oh, and does anyone want to be my lil peer editor? 

-Lone Sakura


End file.
